As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is an information handling system (IHS). An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for such systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Currently, numerous desktop environment solutions exist in large enterprise networking systems. A desktop environment solution may be intuitive mechanism for a user to interact with the information handling system using icons, windows, and other graphic user interface (GUI) components. Thus, a desktop environment solution may be a method of providing an IHS user interface to a remote user without it being physically installed on a client IHS. To this end, a desktop environment solution may be delivered over a network from a server to a client IHS. However, different desktop environment solutions may be suitable for different client IHS devices depending on the hardware configurations and resources of the client IHS. Furthermore, the type of network connection used to couple the server and the client IHS may also affect the performance of certain desktop environment solutions. Further still, the security of the client IHS may also be a determining factor since user data may be compromised if the client IHS can be hacked by malicious users. Therefore, depending on the type of client IHS and other external factors, one or more desktop environment solutions may not be appropriate. Thus, a need exists for dynamic methods, systems, and media to determine the most appropriate desktop environment solution for a particular client IHS.